


Elsewhere

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Forced Voyeurism, M/M, cross-faction bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bonded pair has ended up on opposite sides during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after reading the requests in tf kink meme. It didn't fit the bill, but the bunny was gnawing my brain so I let it out.

Title: Elsewhere  
Verse: G1  
Character(s): Bee/Ratchet, Bee/Soundwave  
Rating: M   
Summary: This is fill I wrote for the tf kink meme  
Disclaimer: Don't own them

~Bond Speak~

 

Despite the charge building along his body, despite the enticing moans of this lover, despite the feeling of the long, hard, spike sliding in and out of him, despite the writhing body beneath him, the hole in his spark that should be filled with the love of his bondmate wailed at this betrayal.

 

Bumblebee pushed back at the mech on the other end of that bond.

 

~Can you feel it? Can you! It should be you here with me!~ 

Bumblebee fought to keep the hurt he felt from creeping in past the anger he was trying to project. ~You should have never left me! You shouldn’t be there! With him! “What Primus has brought together let none pull asunder.” Do you remember that vow? Do you! Or were they just words? I gave you my spark! I was yours, only ever yours, only ever to be yours! Mind. Body. Soul. “Two halves by the blessing of Primus made whole from now till our sparks rejoin The Well!” Do you remember that? We swore! “For all time and the times that follow.” Do you remember?~ The pain coloring his words, more than the arousal he should have felt, or the anger that he did. 

 

Bumblebee drove himself on the mech below him in a punishing rhythm. Hard, deep thrusts. Spike sliding all the way into his valve, hitting the senors in the back, the top, “Um, feels so good...” Rolling his pelvic cradle on the way down, grinding down hard at the base of that length, then circling around before Bumblebee rose up to repeat the movement again. It was beautiful, and hard and insatiable and billion other words that tumbled from the mouth of the mech below him. 

 

For Bumblebee it was bordering on hate-filled. Each sensation of pleasure being turned into a pulse of anger. Bumblebee pulled at wires, scratched at seams, ran hands over plating, finding all the spots to make his current lover writhe in an ecstasy, while forcing his bondmate to bare witness. The mech below him swearing he’s never felt anything so good before in his long life. All these things he forces along a bond that is fighting to close against the stream of sensation being forced down it. 

 

“So good... Ah.... Yes... So good... So tight... So much... Oh please... Please! I can’t... Not again... Oh... It’s so much! Too much... Oh Primus! You’re so good... So good to me...” The words that tumbled from his current lovers were all sent to his bondmate. Bumblebee knew he was listening as the pain and sadness from the hearing pulsed back at him. The depths of the hurt wringing a gasp from the small bot. His lover thinking himself to be the cause continued to let the words of praise and pleasure fall from him. 

 

~Can you hear him? Can you feel it? Feel his spike where your’s should be? I was untouched before you. Seals unbroken, spark crystal complete. You were the first to break them all. Not the case now. Learned so many things. Done so many things. Wanna feel my latest trick? See how he moans? See him! It's not you!~

 

Bumblebee rode the mech harder. 

 

~No! Please...n--no. No...m--more. Not...a—again! ...Don't want to feel it. Am...sorry. Forgive...me. Love you...still. So very sorry...~

 

Bumblebee clanking himself down onto his lover with vengeance. This lover liked him to be rough. It was why he’d come to him tonight. For the pain this would allow him to give the other. The ghost of the one in his spark, of the one not here. 

 

~It hurts doesn’t it? It hurts me. I’m making it hurt. His spike is so long. He reaches the end of me, and I will push for more. Deeper than I should. It will still hurt in the morning. I will be sore for days. Will you? Still I'll ride him harder than you would allow, if this were you. But it's not.~ 

 

A choking noise escaped Bumblebee here, that his bondmates sorrow was getting to him drove his anger higher. 

 

~Are you listening? Then hear this!~ 

 

“Ah, yes! So deep inside me! So good! So good to me! So hard!”

 

~I can feel him pushing against my reproduction chamber! Do you feel it? Feel those phantom pains? It's such a good pain! See how he goes just a little more crazy when I tell him so? Listen it's glorious!~

 

“Argh! It's so much! There's so much of you! Primus I want this! All of this! Hurts so good! You hurt so good! Am going to feel your spike in me for days after this! Oh Primus!”

 

~I wanted you with me for all time!~ A sob met those words. Bumblebee couldn't be sure if it came from himself, the mech below him, or his lover. ~It should be you! But you didn’t come with me! You didn’t follow as you said you would. You lied to me. Liar! Never gonna trust you! You’ve destroyed it all. We were happy! We had a family! It was such a blessing from Primus! And now! Now I will make you hurt for all that you’ve done!~

 

From across the seas and across a bond straining to not feel, but hold the bringer of that pain closer all the same Soundwave barely suppressed a whimper. The feeling of his tears and anguish almost, almost made Bumblebee regret. But 'almost' only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades as the humans say. The words that followed were taken to heart, making optics water from the love that was pressed along the bond with them. 

~‘M sorry. You are right. My beautiful golden bug. Should have followed. Should be with you. They don't know you as they should, and is all my fault. Am sorry. Will forever be so. ~

 

The reply came through the haze of anger. The was voice small. The hurt in it bringing a pain of another kind to Bumblebee. It was shaking, not the monotone that everyone else was used to hearing, but soft words spoken in darkened rooms from a time long ago. 

 

~Love you. Have always loved you. Miss you. They ask about you. So much to explain. Meet me? Just once? Will never bother you again. Just allow it...please? Once? Please? Am so lonely. Am so empty. Am spark broken. Feels like ‘m dying slowly without you. What you are doing... It feels like a blade to the spark. Please do not do this. Please no more. Please... Please... Never wanted...to be without you.~

 

The tears could be felt though the bond, the pain of the loss, the longing, the hurt, the love that was still very much there. Bumblebee could feel his mate begging him. Opening his spark so that he might see the truth in his words, and an ever present hope. 

 

At the bottom of the sea tears hidden by visor and mask were pushed across spark bond, mating bond, and through telepathy. Those tears were not seen by anyone as he left the bridge of the Nemesis. Not even the grey mech who had been standing just beyond his shoulder arguing with that seeker, knew of the tears his prize telepath was fighting to stifle less they be discovered. 

 

Bumblebee roughly shoved theses things back along the bond with images of the mech below him. The mech’s head tossing from side to side in rapturous delight. The mech begging him for more, "Yes... Please... Please... Oh... So good... So very good." The mech pulling him for another kiss, another touch, another anything, another everything, all of it, just “More!”

 

~Too late for tears now!~

 

The overload that was building between them would be visible from underneath the door had anyone been waiting outside medical to witness it. But it didn't need to be seen by one to be felt.

 

~He did this. He did. Not you. You aren’t here. It should have been you. Should be you. But you aren’t here. Tomorrow it will be someone different, some way different, but it won’t be you. Not now, not again, never again.~ Bumblebee sent. 

 

The sound of mech’s crying out joined the cacophony of the universe, two in rapture, as the crest of the charge broke and they fell into yet another overload, and one lone mech over the long distance trying, but failing to hide the sob that was burning in his throat. 

 

~I want you to feel this.~ Bumblebee sent while he lie panting into this lovers chest. He pushed an overfull feeling along the bond. It was the feeling of multiple overloads worth of transfluid slowly leaking from his valve. The feeling of the spike still within his sore valve. ~Such a delicious spike. I think I’ll leave it in all night so you can feel it.~ The feeling of everything that should be his once much beloved bondmate, now his much loathed enemy, fought to overwhelm Bumblebee. 

 

~Still love you. Still treasure you. Do not stay there. Not in the arms of another. Could come to you in your recharge dreams. Could spend the night with you, loving you. Am willing to take any punishment. Will do anything you ask. Just no more, please?~

 

The next morning when Bumblebee as left his lover to his work in the medical bay he almost paused at the parting words, but despite the falter in his steps, pretended he didn't hear them. 

 

“I know what you're doing. And it's not healthy. Prime knows too. You can't keep doing this. Maybe if you just talked...” 

 

Bumblebee didn't hear the rest. He didn't care to either.


End file.
